A Happy Ending Restored
by dandyprincess
Summary: Just when Sasuke comes back, Sakura was happy. But her ignored her, it was rude, until there was one night, where a happy ending was restored.


**A HAPPY ENDING RESTORED**

**SUMMARY: **Just when Sasuke comes back, Sakura was happy. But her ignored her, it was rude, until there was one night, where a happy ending was restored.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"_Sasuke-kun…" _Sakura cries at night, wailing at the name, of maybe the last Uchiha in Konoha.

It's been unraveling years, until the jerky Uchiha left. She was broken, and she hoped that _he _would come back. Just even the word, annoying made her feel with hope. But alas, her wish upon a star is more likely a dream not meant to be a wish.

Sasuke was found, kidnapped and jailed for a long time. He was meant to be punished, and he was meant to be tortured, luckily he escaped, but he met along the way a lovely pair of emerald eyes.

He couldn't ignore it, those 2 emerald jewels were worth a million to him, but he couldn't just wait for the moment.

"Sakura, it's you… Come out, I can sense your chakra flow." He said, single-handed, Sakura surrendered and revealed her older self. She wasn't the old teammate as Sasuke was with her before, she wasn't the weak Sakura and the girl who hides behind her best friend. She was strong, a medic nin and was an apprentice of the 5th Hokage.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun, you're escaping… You're not supposed to do that you know…" She explained to him.

"I don't care… I wouldn't want to, this country means nothing to me now, leave me alone Sakura." He said, with cold words, like winter.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't know… How long I've waited, I've waited for you so much and you… you leave me in a stupid bench!

"You can't be loved, but I know I can still hold on to it, even if I tried to give up on you. I hate it when you called me annoying, and since now you left me, the only word that came to comfort me in many ways, in how I could try to sleep at night, and before I could cry in the night sky. Your harsh words couldn't possibly hurt me anymore.

"Don't you get it Sasuke-kun? I could make a thousand words, and you just say one word. You make me cry at night, and still you don't care. You leave the village for some stupid revenge, don't you think that revenge isn't working out for you anymore?" She asked, one last time.

"Kill me." She said, without regret.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied he didn't care.

"I will kill myself if you don't," she threatened him as she held out a kunai and pointed it on her chest.

"You're not listening to me,"

"What--?"

"I said you're not listening to me…"

"Then, tell me what you're saying… I don't have a lifetime."

"I told you, I will restore my clan… It doesn't mean I hate you…"

"Hmm… Tell me what you're saying, I don't understand you," Sakura stood still; as she hid the kunai in her pocket.

Sasuke doesn't know how to say his words correctly, so he'll just make it happen. He loved Sakura, and it meant a thousand words, but somehow he can't explain those thousand words.

He moved forward, right beside Sakura and replied,

"I don't know how to explain but, I don't hate you, instead I love you…"

Sakura couldn't believe his words, or maybe she just was in a trance. Whatever it was, it was surely fiction.

"You're lying to me aren't you, Sasuke? I don't believe you, after all this time…" Sakura didn't have the guts anymore, she just quietly landed on the softly, dirtied ground. But her soft sidedness wasn't stopped by Sasuke, he didn't like to be tortured anymore.

_It's time now, Sasuke… Kiss her…_

And he did.

* * *

Maybe, someday, they could live in a happy ending. Maybe someday, they could feel some torture. But Sakura was used to it; she didn't feel the pain that was in her from before. She felt the agony, whenever Sasuke would leave, she felt the happiness when Sasuke would cuddle her and make her day a little brighter. Her emotions were bundled up, and it makes Sakura more unique. She had hard ends, and she had soft ends. But that didn't stop her from making Sasuke restore his clan, just with some emotions, a happy ending is restored.

**THE END**


End file.
